Grim Wakfu
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major season 1 AU! A sixth member joins the brotherhood in the beginning! Watch as Grim steal their hearts, their sanity, and their world! One decapitated brat at a time! Serves as an example for my "GRIM TALES" challenge!
1. Chapter 1

Grim Wakfu

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

**THESE FAIRY TALES ARE MUCH TOO CLEAN!**

**SO DULL AND DRY, A LIFELESS DREAM!**

**I'LL BREW EM' BLEAK!**

**I'LL CRAFT EM' DARK!**

**TO MAKE EM' GRIM AS MY OWN HEART!**

**MY GUTS FILL UP WITH "PRETTY TALES"!**

**THEIR PRISSY CUTENESS NEVER FAILS, TO MAKE ME PUKE!**

**TO LOSE MY WITS!**

**TO ROT MY TEETH!**

**AND GIVE ME FITS!**

**UP THE RANCID, STALE AND FOUL!**

**DESPISE THE HAPPY ENDING!**

**GROSS AND NASTY MAKE ME HOWL!**

**THOUGH THEY MAYBE OFFENDING!**

**I'M HERE TO TELL TRUE TALES OF BLIGHT!**

**OF FEAR, AND WOE. BRING BACK THE NIGHT!**

**I HATE DUMB LUCK! I ADORE UPCHUCK!**

**MY HUMBLE GOAL IS TO RUN AMUCK!**

…...

"Grim dude! Seriously! Could you sing something more upbeat!? Your really

bringing us down!" Shouted Percidal. "Not to mention the lyrics are just plain

creepy! Stated Amalia. Who'd want to up the rancid?" Yugo didn't say anything, he

was still depressed. The last 24 hours had been a nightmare. His father Alibert was

aged to dust by the mad Xelor Nox. His hometown of Emelka overrun and destroyed

by enraged Treechnid's. The weirdest thing is, it seemed more like bad luck than

anything else! Nox seemed genuinely surprised when Alibert got dusted. And Amalia

….well one second she was making progress with appeasing the forest...the next

everything seemed to just derail for no reason! The forest was more angry than ever!

Not just Emelka but dozens of others villages destroyed!...Still he had to stay

strong! For the new family he'd soon meet...and his new friends! Ruel, Percidal,

Amalia, Eva, and Grim! A weird dwarf minstrel they had meet outside of the ruins of

Emelka...and then they decided to let him come?...that is what happened...isn't it? Yugo just kept walking confused.

…...

Grim watched Yugo's confusion with a smile. _Poor boy...you've had such a bad _

_day...and it's only going to get worse from here! _Grim cackled as his corruption

continuously warped and twisted the world around the woefully oblivious group...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also this is an example of my "GRIMM TALES" challenge. For more info on this and other challenges read my profile!**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Grim Wakfu ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

**Bravely bold our hero's rode forth from Kelba**

**They were not afraid to die**

**O, brave hero's**

**They were not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways**

**Brave, Brave, Brave, Brave Hero's**

**They were not the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp**

**Or to have their eyes gouged out and their elbows broken**

**To have their kneecaps split and their bodies burned away**

**And their limbs hacked and mangled**

**O, Brave hero's!**

**Their heads smashed in and hearts cut out**

**Their liver removed and bowels unplugged**

**Their nostrils raped, and bottom burned off, and genitals-**

"Grim! Shouted Eva. Please stop! Were all uncomfortable enough as it is!" Percedal shrugs. "What are you all on about? I liked it!" "Well I didn't!" Shouts Amalia between vomiting.

Yugo meanwhile was depressed. "I can't believe Kabrok and Miranda are separating!" Grim shrugs. "It just goes to show you. Love is a deadly game for incurable optimists, unwitting masochists, or idiots! He then smiles.

MAY ALL OUR STORIES END SO WELL! UNTIL NEXT TIME!

What? Asked a confused Yugo

…...

"Right, I'm just going to speed this along if you don't mind." said the impatient Grim as he marched up to the ugly princesses gate. To the groups horror he unzipped his pants and let out a geyser of flaming urine that immediately set everything ablaze.

Desperate the princesses immediately threw Percedal out of the tower. Grim then shut off the flames...only for the group to watch in horror as the formerly human "frogs" turn into beasts and kill the princesses. Grim chuckled.

MAY ALL OUR STORIES END SO WELL! UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Is he talking to us? Asked a confused Ruel.

…...

This isn't what I wanted! Said a horrified Yugo as he watched the carnage unfold. They'd taught the puddles how to fight the bullies...But the puddles had taken it too far! They were out for blood!

After driving the bullies away they gave chase and ravaged their homes! So of course the bullies had to retaliate! And the puddles struck back! Now this whole area was one big battleground!

Grim smiles at the despair. "Wow! Yah think this is just a simple cycle of revenge gone wrong or a precursor for all out civil war? Grim shrugs. Well whatever, it's a righteous instance of the law of unintended consequences. That shows that even the most sincere acts of generosity can be turned nasty through the selfishness of others! How predictable...I love it!"

MAY ALL OUR STORIES END SO WELL! UNTIL NEXT TIME!

"Okay, seriously who are you saying that to!?" Snaps an irritated Amalia.

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Grim Wakfu ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

**There's a big pileup on route 65!**

**6 people dead and I'm barely alive!**

**There's blood and vomit all over the place!**

**I want to scream but I don't have a face!**

"Really, Grim!?" Shouts an outraged Amalia as she tends to the wounded. The group had just defeated Vampyro...But all was not well...Even though the towns people were no longer ghouls; years of having their bodies corrupted by evil magic and committing unspeakable acts of evil under the orders of a madmen had taken their toll. Some were riddled with debilitating physical disorders. Others had gone stark raving mad. Many more were comatose from the shock.

It didn't help matters that Wagner had been banished. The people didn't care that Shadowfang was mainly responsible, they wanted blood! This of course caused a power vacuum that a couple local barons, guild masters, and criminals were trying to fill...which wasn't helping the situation at all! Grim reluctantly stopped playing his song and decided to focus on either getting the group further involved with the conflict(thus giving him more chances for mayhem) or getting them to leave(thus moving the story along). Decisions. Decisions...

…...

"Well...at least Amalia is cured." Said Yugo in an attempt to cheer everyone up...which doesn't succeed. The group could only watch in horror as mutated, psychotic versions of Amalia's doll continuously multiplied like rabbits and ravaged the countryside.

It also soon became clear that the reason Sybannak refused to let them have the sap...was because to take it would eventually kill the Ceverom tree...which kills the entire forest including everyone and everything within it. Amalia sobbed both at the death of an entire forest and the loss of her life-long companion. While Grim desperately tried to not laugh out loud...

…...

Yugo just shook his head in disbelief. How could things have gone so horribly wrong? Thought Yugo to himself as he gazed around at the mangled remains of the baker contest. Things had gone from bad to worse! First Eva's rain arrow soured and caused acid rain. Then ratafouine's Guard dog became a giant and chased Percedal and Ruel all across the town. Flattening anything in it's path.

Then during the contest the judges suddenly went nuts and ordered the contestants to fight each other! The whole then most of the contestants went mad too! That groll guy's bread loogies and body slams caused a miniature earthquake/tsunami! That Macrobio fellah unleashed an army of Franken-bread! And that Chochanna girl- Yugo shuddered. Who'd have thought such a beautiful girl was in reality a war-mongering cannibal?!

Yugo sighed as he watched as Chouquette was shackled up and carted away to jail. During the fight her breadnaught accidentally crushed Xav's wife and children. Grim gave the boy a comforting pat on the back. "Don't worry my boy; it's been said that Certain amounts of family strife promotes economic imagination as well as inventive uses for vulgar insults!" Yugo just looked at him confused...

…...

Ruel sobbed. "My Kamas! My beautiful Kamas!" The group looked at the ruined remains of Ruel's secret hideaway in astonishment. For the life of him Ruel didn't know what happened. He'd just turned the tables on Gonnard by turning him into chocolate...then he exploded! Reducing all of his beautiful Kama's to ash! Something was rotten in Bonta and he didn't like it! If this was a natural power of genie, he'd eat his shovel!

Grim merely smiled. "Perhaps this is for the best, old boy! After all, life should never be about material things. That's a vile abomination! A hideous perversion! Hmmmm, you'd think I'd like it!" Admitted Grim thoughtfully...

MAY ALL OUR STORIES END SO WELL! UNTIL NEXT TIME!

"Hey, how come you haven't said that in awhile?" Asked percidal curiously. "I got sick and tired of being asked why I said it." Confessed Grim. "Why do you say that!?" insisted Amalia. "What I'm not allowed a catchphrase!?" grunted an annoyed Grim...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
